


You Might Be The Killer

by ErraticEclipse



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Modern AU with some magical elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticEclipse/pseuds/ErraticEclipse
Summary: Sometimes good people are driven to awful acts. Or good acts depending on who you ask.





	You Might Be The Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UninspiredPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/gifts), [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts), [Kissanminttu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/gifts).



> Halloween type fic in February kinda weird, but I just had to try.
> 
> HUGE thanks to my gf for beta reading and helping to proof read this for me. She's amazing.

Sylvanas hated these things.

The air of the party was thick and heavy, mostly from the cheap fog-machine Lor'themar had bought the day before, smothering whatever patience she somehow hadn't already lost. It was difficult for her to concentrate on brooding in the corner with all the awful cheap haze, and people who she would much rather not be in contact with constantly bumped into her on their way from one end of the party to the other. She glowered over at her friend sitting next to her, convinced it was all his fault.

Lor'themar put his hands up at her glare. "How was I supposed to know it would be this much fog?" he grumbled, holding back a bit of a cough. "At least people seem to be enjoying themselves."

She huffed at that and turned back to what her eyes had been trained on all night.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Lor'themar said with a grin, elbowing her in the side. She shot him another look. Ignoring her, he shifted his gaze to where Jaina Proudmoore was currently being hounded by Arthas Menethil. "I'm sure she would much rather be talking to you than to him."

Sylvanas huffed again and, if possible, leaned even harder back into the couch they were sitting on. "Then why did she come with him?" she asked, with more than a hint of a pout in her voice. Sylvanas had spent the last few days trying to convince Jaina to go with her to Lor'themar's Hallow's End party, only for Jaina to come with Arthas instead. The possibility of what that meant pressed more heavily against her confidence than she cared to admit.

"If you ask me, I think she got forced here by him," he said sipping his drink carefully, "And maybe she needs a certain dashing Archery Club Captain to save her from her 'mistake'."

Her ears perked up at that thought, just as a certain someone shot her a look from across the room.

\--

Jaina was miserable.

She hated parties for the simple reason that she never really knew what to do or where to be at any given time. The sympathy that had led her to this particular party, with this particular person, had long since faded. Eyes glazing over, she found herself picturing the subjects she could have been studying for, the notes she hadn't finished compiling, the person—

Her eyes darted again to the object of her affections on the couch.

As if sensing her lost interest in their current conversation, Arthas snapped his fingers in her face. "Helloooooo, Earth to Jaina," he said snidely. "You're supposed to be here with me, so focus up."

She gave him a withering look, but focused her attention back to him.

"That's better. The sooner you learn to respect me, the better," he said, smiling as if he just made the greatest joke in the world.

Jaina leveled him with such a death glare, she was surprised he didn’t combust in front of her. How someone could house so much delusion, pig-headedness, and arrogance in one body was beyond her. Still, she bit back a retort and smoothed the annoyance from her face. "So what were you saying again?" she murmured, tone clipped in a way she hoped he didn’t notice.

"I was  _ saying _ you should think about quitting school," he said, as if it was a matter of fact thing. "There's really no reason for you to be here since you're just going to be a wife anyway."

She was going to kill him. She didn't know how, but she knew she was going to do it.

Doing her best to not show how much what he had just said affected her, she ran a hand through her hair until she got to the end of the braid, where she tightened her grip. Before she could say anything, she felt a presence by her shoulder, and she had to hold back a tiny gasp as the smell of cinnamon and spice perfume flooded her senses.

"What an interesting opinion, Menethil." Sylvanas, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, glanced at Jaina for permission before placing a hand on the small of her back. As if by reflex, a small smile tugged at the corners of Jaina's lips at the weight of Slyvanas' hand behind her. "But maybe that's something you should keep to yourself," Sylvanas continued with a tone that held nothing but contempt for him.

Arthas looked taken aback by her sudden appearance, and then looked down at her hand on Jaina. He pulled himself up and stared her down with a challenge in his eyes, sneering as he said, "Well, some things might want to keep their ‘hands’ to themselves." He grabbed Jaina's arm with a vice-like grip and yanked her to his side. "If you'll excuse us, Windrunner."

With that, he stomped towards the kitchen, fury sweeping across Jaina's face as he dragged her along behind him. Unable to free herself from his grip, she turned her head towards Sylvanas, eyes pleading before the two were swallowed by the group hovering in front of the kitchen.

The crowd around Sylvanas shifted, ebbing and flowing with the cheers of whatever had drawn their excitement. Sylvanas couldn't be bothered, her attention pinpointed to where Jaina had been standing not a moment before.

Sylvanas exhaled slowly, hands twitching at her side.

She was going to kill him. She knew how, but how was she going to it pull off in such short time?

As quickly as she came, Sylvanas headed straight for the basement.

\--

"How  _ dare  _ you, Arthas!" Jaina almost shattered the glass in her hand, she was so furious. Reminder after reminder of why exactly she kept appearances up in front of Arthas crumbled as she continued, eyes flashing. "I'm not some sort of toy that can be pulled around." She knocked back a small drink as she stood there, shaking from anger.

Frowning, he looked unimpressed at her outburst. Nonetheless, he loosened his hold on her and took his hand off to get himself more punch. "I wouldn't have to control you if you just behaved," he said, taking a drink himself. "I can't have rumors going around that my girlfriend is rubbing elbows with the likes of a Windrunner."

She looked as if she was about to throw her drink on him. "I am  _ not _ your girlfriend," she seethed, not minding to keep her voice down. "If I want to spend time with Sylvanas, you bet your ass that's what I'm going to do."

People started to back out of the kitchen, not wanting to be in the middle of this fight. Arthas looked around worriedly. "Keep your voice down, woman. You're embarrassing me," he hissed, crowding into her personal space in an attempt to intimidate her.

"I'd say you're doing a good enough job of that yourself, bud." Lor'themar had entered the kitchen after he saw people filing out and heard the raised voices. As he walked up, he patted a hand on Jaina's shoulder. She looked back at him, expression thankful. "If you're just going to be a dick all night, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," Lor'themar said, looking at Arthas. 

"I won't be talked to like that by some—" Before he could finish his statement, Lor'themar flashed the knife on his belt. Thinking better of the insult, he turned on his heel and stormed away. 

"Thanks for that, Lor," Jaina said. Breathing a bit easier, she looked around expectantly, but couldn't see Sylvanas anywhere.

Knowing exactly who she was looking for, the elf laughed and pointed upstairs. "I think she's waiting for you," he said, still chuckling.

"Thanks again, Lor," she said before rushing off to go talk to someone she actually did want to see. She wove through the crowd, only pausing once she reached the foot of the stairs to look down at the basement.

A thought drifted and stood before her, its grip tightening the longer she stood at the foot of the stairs. She knew it was something good people shouldn't think, even as her legs began to carry her towards the stairs leading to the basement.

Then again, she mused, she wasn't always "good people".

She'd only take a small detour before heading upstairs.

\--

Sylvanas surveyed her handiwork with a small smile. She didn't know if it would work, but she would be damned if it didn't  _ seem _ like a good plan.

She had rigged up one of Lor'themar's numerous bows to a sort of pulley system, its arrow aimed at a rope holding up a rather heavy looking lance. She really had no idea why Lor'themar had so much weird shit in his basement.

She then lit a match and went over to the end of the rope, bending over to hold the match below it. When the flame licked into the tail-end of the rope, she shook her hand and put the match out. If her calculations were correct, it should take around 30 minutes for it to burn through the entire length. The arrow should then be loosed from the bow, severing the other rope holding the lance in place. If it does its job, the lance should make quick work of anything in its path—hopefully a certain Menethil.

While she told herself she shouldn't feel a sense of glee from plotting someone's murder, she also told herself that if not her then who? He needed to be dealt with, and she was the only one with the stomach to do the deed. She steeled herself with that knowledge. Knowing she didn't have long, she sprinted back upstairs and almost ran into Lor'themar on the way.

"Go upstairs to the guest bedroom," he said to her, before brushing past and heading into the kitchen with his arms outstretched.

She had half a mind to ignore him and follow him anyway. Jaina was in the kitchen. She could hear her raised voice in there, even over the din of the party, Sylvanas’ need to be with her surging and almost pulling her right in, but she trusted Lor'themar, so she headed upstairs without another word, hoping her plan would work.

\--

As Jaina reached the bottom of the basement stairs, two things jumped out at her.

One, it smelled faintly of smoke, but she wrote that off as the after-effects of all of the fumes she had breathed in from that fog machine.

Two, this basement was a deathtrap.

She could see any number of ways a person could be seriously injured on all of the weapons, and just general stuff down here. She was equal parts impressed and horrified. Shaking her head, Jaina forced herself to remember why she was down here. If her memory served her correctly, when Arthas was angry, he had a habit of finding the most depressing and coldest place to sulk. She hoped her memory was right in that the basement would be his likely target. Looking around, she used controlled frost magic to make careful patches of ice here and there.

If  _ someone _ were to not watch where they were going and slipped…

Jaina made sure to put a rather large patch in front of what looked like a suit of very old knight armor holding a rather large greatsword in its hands. Satisfied with her handiwork, she made her way back upstairs, almost running into Lor'themar. He must have just finished trying to calm people back down after the incident in the kitchen.

"Up, not downstairs, Proudmoore," he joked, pointing up.

She met his gesture with a flat look, sticking out her tongue as she rushed upstairs back to her original goal. Once upstairs, she looked around, a bit lost. Where was she supposed to find Sylvanas? She started to head down the hall, but almost before she could react, a door opened and yanked her inside, shutting quickly.

\--

Sylvanas looked at Jaina with the same look as someone who had just won the grand prize of a crane game. While still reeling over suddenly being pulled into a dark room, Jaina felt a pair of familiar, strong, warm hands brush against her, and slapped her playfully on the arm.

"What if I had been anyone else?" she asked, a slight giggle in her voice.

Sylvanas gave her a look even if she couldn't see it very well in the dark room. "I always know what you sound like coming up the stairs, dear. It's very  _ unique _ ."

This earned her another small slap and a tiny gasp. "Excuse me, I'm a perfect lady when I walk up stairs!" Jaina retorted, feigning hurt at the comment. "But maybe I was rushing to see a certain someone I've been missing all night."

A flash of hurt crossed Sylvanas' face then. Although she tried to hide it, Jaina couldn't be fooled. She raised a hand to cup her beloved's face, worried.

"I just thought," Sylvanas tried to start, "I just thought maybe you were tired of me when you didn't come to this with me." Her voice betrayed a tiny shake that was quickly swallowed up when Jaina placed their lips together in a tender kiss.

"I will never tire of you, dear," she said. "I was just teasing you and wanted to see what you might do to get me to come to this party. I'm just sorry I let Mr. Piece of Shit's sob story convince me to go with him."

Sylvanas snorted at the crude nickname, but looked happier at her admission. "I wonder where Lord Piece of Shit is now," she said with a grin, flashing one of her sharp canines.

"In hell for all I care," Jaina said, pressing their lips together again, but before they could turn the guest bedroom into their own personal love nest,they both heard an awful crashing sound followed by a terrible scream. They both looked pleased with themselves, but then confused at the other’s expression.

"Did you—" Sylvanas started.

"Did you—" Jaina started.

 

Just then Sylvanas got a text, and she fished her phone out to see it was from Lor'themar.

**One Ey3d Bandit:** ya'll might wanna come down here

**B@nsheeQu33n:** what happened?

**One Ey3d Bandit:** let's just say "yikes", also someone totally called the cops, and I think I see your sister. How did she get here so fast?

**B@nsheeQu33n:** yikes

Sylvanas looked at Jaina, who gave her another quick kiss, and then both headed back down to the party.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at fan fic, and I'm going to be honest I don't know if anyone will really enjoy, but I tried my best. This is pretty much just a small way of giving back to a lot of you who have breathed new life into this pairing. I remember when we only had like 20 or so stories.
> 
> So let me know what ya'll think. If it's not too bad I might try my hand at more.


End file.
